homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110715-Paper Limbs
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 16:23 -- GG: I. Have. Been. Briefed. Of. Your. Situation. Mr. Moirai. AG: Hαve yδu GG: And. There. Is. A. Temporary. Solution. That. Will. Be. Put. In. Place. GG: Though. It. Is. Not. The. Overall. Best. Solution. AG: Ii αm reαllyi youp iδr yηα sδlutiδη rcight ηδa AG: becα8se I hαveh ηδ guckiηf αrms AG: I αm ηδt α fiαη δf hαviηg ηδ αrms Seirδs AG: ηδt α fzαη αtp αll GG: As. I. Can. Imagine. GG: The. Temporary. Solution. Is. One. That. Miss. Libby. Will. Provide. AG: quick quegstiδη GG: Yes? AG: gδw mdαd ais lhe thα4 I decided tδ gδ αηd fuck um AG: .:. AG: buckiηg fcαe typiηg GG: I. Do. Not. Quite. Understand.... You. Are. Asking. How. Mad. Miss. Libby. Is? AG: yes GG: She. Did. Not. Express. Anger. To. Me. When. I. Told. Her. You. Lost. Your. Arms. To. Vigil. AG: ckαy AG: thαts gδδd, z thiηk GG: I. Certainly. Think. So. AG: I mα stilzl ηi αo whδle lδt fδ bαiη here AG: Fuckiηg hruts lpike ηδthaiηg else GG: I. Would. Imagine. All. Interactions. With. These. Twinks. Will. Result. In. Pain. AG: y didη't kmηδw whαt I αws gδiηg ul αgαiηst AG: Ib fuckeg ubp GG: I. Suppose. This. Can. Be. A. Learning. Experience. Of. A. Sort.... GG: Namely. To. Avoid. Interactions. With. These. Beings. If. You. Can. Help. It.... Though. Mr. Aesona. Will. Likely. Not. Be. Able. To. Have. That. Option. AG: why's thαt GG: It. Is. A. Bit. Of. A. Long. Story. GG: Well. It. Is. Not. Long. AG: just dδη't bδre me tδ deαth wieth thec steαild AG: detαils AG: jusst, tell mex wnhαt yδu wηδk GG: In. Short. Scarlet. Used. Vigil. To. Make. Nyarla. Do. What. She. Wanted.... GG: Else. Vigil. Would. Be. Told. To. Kill. Miss. Aaisha. AG: rip δff αAihsα's hδrη, right? Thαt is wαht Ngαrlα hαd kδ δg αηd fδ GG: So. You. Know. Of. That. AG: he hαd wδme remδrse αdδut thαw ke wαs fδrced yδ dδg GG: Yes. I. Know. Of. His. Remorse.... AG: he tαleked dδ me, tried 5δ mαme meh feel better GG: I. Trust. Him. But. If. Scarlet. Uses. Vigil. As. Her. Brute. Again.... AG: tδmetηe else is gδiηg tδ zδse mδre thαη just α cδuplee αarms, I αm certαiη GG: We. Have. To. Get. Strong. Quickly. In. This. "Game."... There. Is. No. Other. Option. To. Avoid. This. That. I. Can. See. AG: yes AG: Ih kηδw everyδηe else hαs α chαηcek b7t Iq αn ηxt δs sure αbδut je AG: me AG: I'm just α fαilure AG: I αlreαdy αlmδst δgt myself kilrled GG: You. Are. Not. A. Failure.... Nyarla. And. Myself. Have. Gotten. Mind. Controlled. Aaisha. Was. Killed. At. Least. Once. Though. Reversed. Miss. Fenrix. Was. Nearly. Killed. By. The. Engineer.... GG: We. Have. All. Faced. Troubles. That. Were. Almost. Disasterous. AG: j gvess GG: Back. To. The. Subject. To. Your. Arms. Miss. Libby. Will. Be. Able. To. Provide. You. With. Paper. Arms. Much. Like. She. Is. Using. Right. Now. GG: Though. It. Is. Only. A. Temporary. Solution. Due. To. Durability. AG: ηδ dut AG: its fukciηg pαler AG: pαper GG: She. Is. Gifted. With. Paper. In. A. General. Sense. So. It. May. Still. Be. More. Durable. Than. Your. Average. Land. Dweller. Paper. AG: I dδηη't cαreh hiδw durbαle ti js, sti ppper AG: the whit lights δm fyre GG: It. Is. Better. Than. Nothing. AG: I δdη't wαηt δt becδme α wαlkiηg iηferηo the secδηg I tδuch α flαme GG: And. A. More. Permanent. Solution. Is. Still. Trying. To. Be. Worked. On. AG: n will αckept thj pαper lbimbs hhδugh GG: Mr. Moirai. You. Need. Arms.... And. I. Think. You. Would. Catch. Fire. When. Touching. Fire. Paper. Or. No. AG: I kill αckept the pαper .imbs AG: I mighut de αble tδ mαke sδmethiηg mδre usephulll with spαkre pαrtd j hαve AG: I oeαη, Ik ai cαη mαgke α gub AG: fI I αcη mαke α guη GG: So. You. Are. Mechanicially. Inclined? AG: slhightly AG: I mαke mg ηwδ fireαrms AG: ..n. AG: I fecl like α fδδl yousiηg mjy fαce δt tpye AG: byout its ηδt liek I cαη dδ much else GG: That. Is. Indeed. Good. News.... Mr. Aesona. Mentioned. Perhaps. Using. His. Sprite. To. Make. Mechanical. Arms. Though. There. Was. No. Guarantee. That. It. Would. Know. How. To. GG: And. Of. Course. Miss. Fenrix. Could. Possibly. Use. Her. Thief. Of. Life. Powers. To. Reattach. The. One. Arm. That. Miss. Aaisha. Has. AG: mαybe GG: We. Have. The. Resources. To. Restore. You. To. Two. Arms. Again. I. Am. Certain. AG: gδpefully GG: Do. More. Than. Hope. GG: We. Will. Make. It. Happen. AG: Its ηδt like I hαve much else tδ eδδk fδrxwαrtd tδ GG: Just. Be. Careful. If. You. Have. To. Interact. With. The. Twinks. Again. AG: Wehll gts ηδdt >ike Io'm δgηηα tyr tδ piss tyem fδf αgαiη GG: I. Do. Not. Think. They. Will. Rip. The. Paper. Arms. Off. Should. You. Tick. Them. Off. Again. AG: I dδη't hαwe mαzy δther laimbs lefd tbδ lδss GG: Precisely. GG: For. Now. I. Think. I. Need. To. Team. Duties.... I. Really. Hope. We. Are. Not. Just. Suppose. To. Keep. Trying. To. Collect. Frogs. For. The. Entirety. Of. Our. Stay. On. This. Planet. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 16:54 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus